


палитра

by my_deep_ocean



Series: poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: нестандартная поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: [сборник «стихов» и не только]просто.за 2014-2017 года.
Series: poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032363





	1. осветленный цвет

сквозь стены не слышно глухих рыданий ребят.

им больно так же, как и тебе сейчас. 

мы терпим ноющую боль в груди. 

кровавыми ладонями скрываем раны свои. 

исколотые пальцы неровно держат иголку. 

зашивают и нечаянно колют фиолетовую кожу. 

тихо шипим от боли и стираем слезы с глаз. 

надеемся снова не упасть в темную пропасть в неминуемый час. 

и когда все те ужасы наконец забываются. 

старые швы с кожи улыбкой отираются. 

  


300714


	2. любимый цвет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .оголшорп яинанимопсов

блеск в глазах все становится ярче. словно дальние планеты живут в радужках твоих глаз и медленно-медленно крутятся вокруг зрачков и своей оси, как земля, по которой мы ходим.

сердцебиение все становится громче. как мое, когда я увидела тебя впервые, словно душа взорвалась и осыпала землю под моими ногами своими обгоревшими клочками и под ноги другим.

руки все такие же теплые. как тем ясным днем, когда солнце пекло, мягкими лучами вливаясь в комнату и озаряя твою улыбку новым светом луны и солнца в сердце.

губы такие же мягкие. будто снова я возвратилась в тот день, когда впервые дотронулась до них, ощутив бархатистость лепестков алых роз и нежные касания теплых капель вечернего дождя на лице.

но все проходит так быстро и непредсказуемо. как тот день, когда сердце впервые получило свою самую первую и болезненную рану любви, которую нельзя забыть сквозь слезы утраты и боли.

для

любви, которая сделает больно. и вам, и мне, и всем живущим на земле.

хх0714


	3. цвет дождя

погода все плачет,  
грустит и печалится,  
а облезлые кошки ревут.  
громко мяукают и просятся на руки  
прохожим на улицах чуд.

бездомные кошки скребут когтями  
кирпичную стенку тоски.  
прохожие люди устало вздыхают -  
им действительно жалко,  
но свободного места им не найти.

они все кидают на них жалостливые взгляды,  
грызут ногти и губы свои.  
а облезлые кошки все плачут, вздыхают,  
считая прожитые снегопады  
и небольшие бои.

людям стыдно и жалко, и думают:  
"кто же возьмет их к себе?".  
а кошкам все холодно, печально,  
ужасно, безумствуют,  
глядя на серое небо в мольбе.

погода ревет и бушует над городом мечт,  
и люди все шагают мимо.  
а кошкам так же горько, уныло в душе,  
как отражениям луж  
в дырах мнимых.

300914


	4. цвет чувств

Брызги света повсюду пляшут,  
Словно блестки звезд на ночном полотне.  
Краска все сохнет, стекает ручьями,  
Вниз по щекам моим слезами людей.  
Лепестки во времени падают,  
Остывая грязно-нежным цветóм,  
Укрывая теплым землю одеялом,  
Скрывая ее кровоподтеки от ботиночьих шипов.

011014


	5. цвет прошлого

помните, как вы рисовали мелом на асфальте?  
как мелкие кусочки крошились маленькими полосочками по линии, которую вы водили?

что вы чувствуйте.

а помните, вкус любимого, маминого, яблочного пирога? тот самый замечательный и наполненный любовью вкус?  
а сейчас мама его не готовит, потому что вы повзрослели и можете сделать его сами.  
но тот неповторимый вкус все не получается у вас, и только у мамы он самый-самый, а вам только остается вспоминать вкус готовых яблок на кончике языка.

что вы чувствуйте.

я помню, зимой всегда бегала по толстому покрову снега, оставляя глубокие, как море, и аккуратные следы.  
а потом с разбегу прыгала на белоснежное одеяло земли, и снег витал в воздухе плотным туманом.

что вы чувствуйте.

помню золотистый туман из тоненьких ниточек, которые плавали вокруг меня кольцом, связывая с тем миром и Землей.

что вы чувствуйте? помните ли все это, или вам стало всего-навсего плевать, как всем остальным?

031114


	6. цвет настоящего

иней падает с деревьев пушистыми комьями облаков,  
укрывает спящую дорогу снежным одеялом далеких снов.  
время остывает тонкой коркой льда, как вода в лужах мерзлых.  
но кто-то все же наступает на них, ломает грань реальности и сна!  
им всего лишь нужны свет гирлянды, елка и куча снега на земле,  
а то, что кто-то мерзнет у них под окном, никого не волнует вообще.  
голодные коты, собаки, бездомные — они кругом.  
и мы надеваем лживые очки и вперед идем!  
не замечаем их молящего взгляда, не слышим их хриплых голосов,  
просто идем куда подальше, чтобы не видеть их вновь и обратно домой.

161114


	7. -

время уже за семь тридцать,  
станции опустели так быстро,  
что моргнуть не успел,  
и тишина вокруг, будто  
снова все меня бросили,  
как ночью с восьмого на девятое.  
ветер гнал и метал,  
уносил вместе с пылью мои мысли и чувства,  
а в душе стало так пусто,  
даже слез не осталось во мне.  
но вот через громкоговоритель  
объявляют приближение моего поезда,  
и станция внезапно наполняется людьми,  
а я думаю про себя:  
"вновь показалось".

170215


	8. мое

когда-то  
закат был целой жизнью для меня,  
а рассвет рождением удачи.  
целуя в губы прохладные ветра,  
исчезала я в дневных загадках.

когда-то  
мир казался большим цветастым чудом,  
смех сливался с шелестом листвы,  
и целый океан был отдельным миром,  
как и все люди, прямо как и вы.

но я росла и становилась взрослой,  
пора было отбросить волшебство.  
но блестящие огнем глаза меня прошлой  
не отпускали всё и держали со всех сил,  
шепча "моё".

так сейчас  
внутри меня стихи читает дождливая погода,  
поёт костровые песни, старательно фальшивя, лето,  
кричит о любви безмозглая прекрасная весна,  
и не шепчет слова помощи моё молодое "я".

и глаза,  
глаза все той крошечной девчонки,  
верящей в иные предметные миры,  
держали женщину, покрытую сединой,  
и оживляли сердце её людскими радостями.

100615


	9. мир

у меня по жизни горе, как у всех других вокруг:  
экзамены, ссоры,  
истошные крики недовольства людей —  
все чего-то прекрасного ждут.

время идёт,  
мчится ветром морским по берегам нашей жизни.  
а ворчание, крики и ссоры людей  
наконец прекратились.

бури невзгод, отчаянные  
слёзы родителей — ничего этого нет,  
всё вы сами себе выдумали.  
очнитесь, господа, взгляните на небо!

оно — наш океан.  
Земля — наш берег.  
давайте их сохраним чистыми и светлыми,  
какими были мы  
в первых минутах нашего рождения.

170116


	10. корабельные надежды

свинцовые тучи обломками неба  
падают ледяной крошкой в бушующий океан.  
штурвал скользит под мокрыми пальцами,  
корабль вот-вот занесёт прожорливой волной всего мира.  
он всё ищет и ищет свет маяка,  
щурясь от острых осколков дождя.

суши всё нет,  
буря затихла.  
и фуражка его плавает среди океана,  
где потонула ещё одна надежда моего капитана.

хххх15/16


	11. чтобы не забыть

прошлое вместо светлячков кружится вокруг и светит светилом,  
невольно коснешься и вспомнишь то, что однажды успеть забыла.  
вновь по жилам растечется та боль иль радость, наверное, счастье.  
слезы вновь потекут по щекам,  
а ты скажешь: "ну это тебе ли надо?"  
ответом послужит смех, тихое "нет" и взмах головой,  
довольно улыбнешься и подашь мне свою ладонь,  
а я ухвачусь и прогоню все то, за что хваталась, да успеть накопила.


	12. твоя жизнь

им с детства твердят, что плохо, что хорошо,  
что можно делать, а что нельзя,  
за что жёстко порют отцовским ремнём брюк  
и почему маленьких девочек в сказках всегда едят.

и проходят так годы тяжёлой сетью дней,  
где вечерами дети получают мнимые пощёчины от других.  
и молчат они стойко со слезами на глазах  
на вопросы родителей, которые так честны.

в душах повзрослевших детей идёт война.  
они знают, что ложь бывает во имя добра,  
что правда временами убивает людей  
и что острее слов не бывает ничто никогда.

их глаза становятся с любопытных в строгие, упрямые.  
им не страшны боль и утрата близких.  
они голосят во всю, что взрослые — лишь блеклые маски,  
и кидают кислотные бомбы-слова в правительство.

старшее поколение усмехается на ребятишек,  
насмешливо глядит сверху вниз и сладкую жвачку чавкает.  
сминает плакаты и кидает в щель покрышек,  
убивая веру у детей и распаляя их решимость.

в руках маленьких страшно блестят пистолеты.  
выстрелы градом сыпятся в рыхлые тела взрослых.  
рты мягкие улыбаются так невинно и просто,  
и большие ладони в красном тянутся к собственным детям.

чтобы простить, полюбить и не повторять больше своей ошибки.

июль, 16


	13. мое счастье

я —  
счастливый человек.

так я думаю, потому что мои родные здоровы, ведь я здорова.  
я так думаю, но знаю, что порой это не так.  
быть счастливым не значит быть здоровым. размышляю.

почему с возрастом наши улыбки, как фотографии, со временем выцветают? а порой к ним возвращается та насыщенность, по которой скучали вокруг все и ты.  
жизнь такая странная, она как одна доля секунды во вселенной. нам хорошо и плохо, мы смеёмся и плачем, временами ничего не чувствуем. столько эмоций в одной доли секунды жизни вселенной.

ты счастлива? спрашивают.  
киваю, говорю — очень. и иногда это не так.  
но я знаю, что вновь буду ощущать счастье, улыбки и чувства обретут цвета, ибо быть частью вселенной — хорошо, а когда она полностью в твоих руках, то безгранично и волшебно, как само наше  
существование.

17.


	14. о домашних животных и не только

в горле — рыбья кость поперёк  
и ни звука после открытого рта.  
я похожа на немого щенка,  
жалкого, битого,  
мокрого.

сил нет куснуть чужую  
бьющую руку,  
глаза застилают жгучие слёзы,  
и мордой вперёд в ладонь утыкаюсь.  
слепо, доверчиво.

пахнет хозяином, очень приятно.  
и больно снова, но уже от запаха.  
хрипло скулю, а меня нежно гладят  
и бьют наотмашь ладонью тяжёлой.

бросают чистую кость  
и пинок в придачу,  
"дрянная собака, тебе на удачу".  
и нет больше на шее моего ошейника.

тихо, безмолвно ступаю  
по мягкому холодному снегу.  
и кажется, что вновь по ковру  
хозяина оставляю следы грязные.


End file.
